He minds it
by pepperlicious
Summary: Saruhiko doesn't have any qualms about ogling Misaki in a swimsuit. Of course not. What he minds is others doing the same. SaruFem!Misaki drabble request off tumblr, R&R!


There was a crowd at the notice board, Saruhiko noticed.

"What's up with them?" Misaki asked, and he knew she'd noticed as well. Of course. How could anyone _not_ notice the twenty plus students, all climbing over each other to read the new notice on the board? Saruhiko rolled his eyes. Knowing this school, it was probably something stupid.

"Misaki chan!" Someone yelled and Saruhiko narrowed his eyes. What was with the 'chan'? Why did people think it was okay to put such an endearing honorific at the end of everyone's names? Saruhiko kun, Misaki chan, hah! It was stupid. Especially since neither of them talked to anyone besides each other.

"Oh, hi!" Misaki smiled at the girl who had called her name and Saruhiko's mood worsened.

"Are you going?"

"Going where?"

"The school trip!" The girl said. "They're taking us to the beach! I'm so excited! You and Saruhiko kun have to come too! It'll be so much fun!"

"We're not going." Saruhiko said, grabbing Misaki by the wrist and pulling her through the crowd, ignoring the protests she made.

He saw the girl, whatever her name was; smile, from the corner of his eye and call out, "We'll talk later, Misaki chan!"

Che. Talk later, my ass.

"Hey, let go! It hurts, Saru! Let _go!_" Misaki yelled, pulling her hand out of his grip. "What the fuck, man?"

"Sorry." Saruhiko muttered.

"No you're not." Misaki scowled and nursed her wrist, which, Saruhiko noticed, had become red from where he had held it so tightly.

"I am." He said and took her wrist, caressing it gently. "Better now?"

She blushed and scowled at him, snatching her hand away. "Stop acting like you're my lover or something, idiot monkey! And who says you're the boss of me?"

"What?"

"Why did you say we're not going? And you just pulled me away while I was talking to Maki! That was so rude, Saru!"

He clicked his tongue. "Whatever."

"And we _are _going."

He looked at her. "Are we?"

"Yes, we are. Or at least, I am. You don't go if you don't want to, stupid Saru."

"And what would you _do_ there, exactly?"

Misaki gave him one of her looks. The one that said what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you-you-mental-case-yo u-need-therapy.

"Uh hello, it's _summer_, it's _hot_, and I'd really like to go for a swim in the ocean."

"Do you even know how to swim?"

"Of course I do! What do you expect? That I'd go just to splash around in the water? I'm not a _baby_, Saru."

"Tch. Let's just get to class."

As they walked down the corridors, towards their classes, Saruhiko remained silent, listening to Misaki babble to herself about things that they could do at the beach. At the point where he turned left for French and she right for English, he heard her say something that made his ears perk up.

"What did you say?"

"Eh? What?"

"You said something."

"To you?"

"No, but you said something. What was it?"

"Uh…I said I needed to take out my swimsuit…?"

An image of Misaki wearing a skimpy bikini, while the perverts of their school stared at her, flashed across Saruhiko's mind and he visibly paled.

"Saru? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He muttered, not feeling okay at all. His Misaki was going to be violated. He could _feel_ it. Damn that girl. Now he'd have to go after all.

"Um, okay. See you later!" She said cheerfully, waving as she turned and walked away.

The things that girl did to his head – and heart – were unbelievable.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I do not believe this, Saruhiko told himself as he stood and watched the waves. First she forces him to go, not that he needed much convincing the second time she asked, thanks to the images in his mind ("See! I knew you secretly wanted to go! You think you can hide things from me, Saru, but you can't!"), but then she disappears when they get there, leaving him with a bunch of perverted assholes, who keep ogling extraordinarily busty girls that are strutting around, wearing bikinis that are close to being naked.

Saruhiko looked away in disgust. These girls would never be like Misaki. His Misaki is pure, and modest, and these girls are sluts with no dignity.

"Oy, Saruhiko!" Someone called out and he turned to see what they wanted. "Isn't that your girl?"

The guy pointed at something behind him and he turned around.

And his jaw dropped open.

No.

Fucking.

Way.

He could feel anger rising, as well as some other kind of feeling, which he didn't think he wanted to place.

There was his Misaki, wearing a swimsuit – not a bikini, thank _god_ – but a one piece, nonetheless, that showed off her thighs and – Saruhiko gulped – her curves.

He didn't even know she _had_ those. Her clothes were always so loose and baggy and oversized, he'd never noticed.

And obviously, no one else had either. The boy who'd pointed Misaki out to him whistled and he heard the distinct mumble of 'I'd tap that'.

And that was it.

Saruhiko growled before grabbing the guy's hair and pushing him, face down, into the sand, and punching him, repeatedly.

Other classmates tried to get him to stop, but he was seething.

That bastard. That fucking _bastard._

"Someone stop him!"

"He'll kill Kenichi!"

"SARU!"

Saruhiko stopped punching and looked up at the familiar voice. He was still angry – no, he was furious – but Misaki's worried face made him realize what exactly he was doing.

He stood up walked towards her, grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him, picking up his bag on the way.

"Hey wait, hey! Aren't you going to apologize?"

"No."

"Saru!"

"Shut up, Misaki."

"B-but – "

He turned and gave her one of his own looks. The one that said shut-the-fuck-up-and-do-what-I'm-saying.

Misaki looked at him, confused and worried, but didn't say another word as she let him pull her along.

He walked away from the crowds, in a semi-isolated part of the beach.

"What was that about, Saruhiko?" She frowned. "And why are you wearing a T-shirt and shorts?"

He frowned, dug through his bag and pulled out a blue hoodie.

"Wear this."

"W-what?"

"Wear it."

"Why would I do that? We're on the beach!"

"Yeah, and you're half naked, and inviting people to stare at you." He looked pointedly at her chest and she squeaked, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"You pervert!"

"He was staring." Saruhiko said, jerking his head towards their schoolmates.

"Kenichi?"

"Aa."

"Oh…well…thanks…" Misaki mumbled. She looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks, Saru!"

And of course, she didn't miss the way his eyes flickered down, below her face and she screamed and blushed crimson, snatching the hoodie from him and putting it on.

"You're staring too!"

Saruhiko smirked. "I have the right to."

"W-wha - ?"

"Let's go get icecream." He said, and took her hand, leading her to the stalls.

Misaki smiled as she followed him. That bastard.

**A/N: **another drabble request on tumblr~

Review?

-pepper


End file.
